


There's Always Pranksters at Hogwarts

by tricksterity



Series: Spectrum 'verse [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts!au, Spectrum 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in my Spectrum 'verse, in which Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Jack are all best mates at Hogwarts. Jack's a little shit and doesn't know when to quit, but it's always fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Pranksters at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the houses are as follows:  
> Rapunzel - Ravenclaw  
> Merida - Gryffindor  
> Hiccup - Hufflepuff  
> Jack - Slytherin

The surprisingly warm sun illuminated the green fields of the Hogwarts grounds, and more specifically the three robe-clad figures lying on their backs, staring up at the sky. One of them, a girl with blonde hair that seemed almost impossibly long, had her rowan wand tucked securely behind her ear, and she threaded blue orchids that matched her robes into her plait. Next to her, a girl with fiery red hair and equally red robes was laughing at something the boy next to her was saying, the Hufflepuff boy snorting throughout the telling of his story. It wasn’t unusual for the students to see the three together, but it was even more unusual to see them without the fourth member of their party.

“Where’s Jack?” Rapunzel inquired, picking the stem off another orchid that she’d conjured. “He’d usually be here by now.” Hiccup let out a giggle.

“He um… he froze all of Professor Archie’s potions in the back room, and he’s in detention with Filch, thawing them all out without magic,” Hiccup explained, and Merida let out a high-pitched laugh.

“He’s gotta stop doin’ that, everyone knows that it’s his signature,” Merida sighed with a small chuckle.

“Well he’s not the brightest, is he? He just likes to have fun, which most of the time leads to having less fun as a result of said fun,” Rapunzel commented, still with most of her attention on her hair. Merida sent her a searching look, and then with an impatient wave of her wand, the rest of Rapunzel’s plait was strategically decorated with blooming blue orchids. 

“Thanks Meri,” Rapunzel said with a smile. The Ravenclaw then squinted as she peered towards the East entrance of the castle, where she could see a figure running towards them. “Guys, I think Jack’s out of detention, but it doesn’t look good,” she elaborated as a limping figure emerged, chasing the white-haired Slytherin that was Jack Frost. 

“Oh, Merlin,” Hiccup swore as he saw Jack’s grinning, flushed face.

“Go, go, go!” Jack yelled once he was close enough, and the three students jumped up and turned tail, running straight for the nearest clump of trees. Jack caught up to them with a grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.

“What the heck did you do, Jack?” Hiccup asked as the four dashed across the grass, robes billowing out as interested eyes watched on knowingly. Jack didn’t reply but the look on his face told Hiccup that it wasn’t something good, and the four picked up speed as they heard Filch cursing behind them. Luckily due to their light and spry youth, they gained enough ground that when they clambered up into the trees next to the Black Lake, Filch didn’t see them. The old caretaker stopped and looked around with his eyes squinted, grumbling and shaking his fist at seemingly nothing, and then dejectedly limped back to the castle. Jack laughed brightly, his hair glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

“You are absolutely hopeless,” Merida sighed, lounging comfortably in the fork of two branches like she could just mold herself into the tree and become one with it.

“Totally worth it for the look on his face though,” Jack replied back slightly breathlessly. 

In her office, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall shook her head with a smile at the proceedings outside, having seen it all. “We’ve always got to have a new generation of pranksters at Hogwarts, don’t we?” she sighed at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, who chuckled good-naturedly.


End file.
